


Mothman of My Dreams

by camoreos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camoreos/pseuds/camoreos
Summary: I made this for my friend at 3 in the morning. I am so sorry.





	Mothman of My Dreams

“Keith, hurry up!” I heard Shiro yell from downstairs. He and Adam had been ready for hours now but I had to make sure my costume was perfect. Tonight’s the night. The night I’m going to find Mothman. I saw him three years ago at the exact same party and he kissed me before whisking away into the night like the majestic creature that I know he is. I had to make sure I was recognizable, and that meant looking exactly the same as that year. 

“I said I’ll be down in a second, Jesus fuckin’ Christ!” I yelled back. He’d never know what it was like to not be with the person you’re in love with. To not have them. Mothman was real, and he was mine. I just had to catch him first. 

“Don’t yell at your brother like that!” Adam yelled back. Stupid-ass adoptive brother and in-law people. They weren’t my fathers. 

“Shut the fuck up, Adam!” I laughed as I ran down the stairs. 

“Again?” Shiro sighed as he saw my costume. I twirled around on my toes and flipped my hair dramatically. I looked so cool. Space cowboys were a thing, right?

“For Mothman,” I whispered with a wink. Adam laughed and Shiro groaned. 

“Isn’t this whole thing getting old? You looking for “Mothman,” not finding him, and then proceeding to eat all the ice cream in the house to try and kill yourself via lactose intolerance.”

“Actually I bought vegan ice cream this year,” Adam said with a proud smile. I groaned threw my head back. 

“This year’s going to be different!” I assured them. I felt it in my gut, I was going to find Mothman! 

“You say that every year!” Shiro groaned, opening the door for Adam and I to walk out. 

“Did you know Mothman knows spanish?” I asked, striding out next to Adam. 

“Yes!” Adam and Shiro groaned in unison. I chuckled and ran to the car. This year was totally gonna be the one. 

•

“Babe! I wanna dance!” Adam yelled over the loud music. Shiro nodded and the two went in their awful couple costume to the dance floor like a gross married couple. Oh god, they were so bad at dancing. It was so gross. I needed a drink. 

“Kitchen, kitchen, kitchen,” I said under my breath as I found my way around the house. When I got there, there was just more people making out and grinding on each other. Fuck, we came so late. My fault. 

“Looking for a drink, guy?” A silky, almost sultry voice asked. It took my breath away when I saw his face. “The name’s Rolo,” he said with an uneven smirk. 

“Keith,” I replied in a low voice. This guy was dress like slutty Han Solo or something. I don’t think I’d ever seen a costume like this. 

“Nice. You from around here?” Rolo asked as he poured me a drink. My heart felt so slow and so fuckin’ fast at the same time. Something about him was familiar. 

“Uh, yeah. I-I live just outside of town,” I coughed out. Was it hot in here? 

“Ah, that’s cool. I live here, so I try to make it a point to know my guests, especially ones with as pretty of eyes as yours,” he said with that damned smirk again. I felt my face grow hot and I ran a hand through my hair to try and cover my face.

“O-oh, okay, uh, thank you,” I said with a chuckle. I looked at Rolo in the eyes too and his were so nice. They were so dark and his hair fell perfectly between them like a greaser from the 50’s. “You got pretty eyes yourself,” I said with a sudden kick of confidence. 

“Ha, ya think so?” He asked with a chuckle, resting his back against the fridge and crossing his arms. I boosted myself up and sat on the island, directly across from him. Power move, get the high ground. 

“Yeah, yeah I do,” I answered, eyes half hung, taking a long sip from my whatever it was that he had served me. 

“Well, maybe you should get a closer look,” he suggested, stepping towards me. We were inches apart but I had a sudden adrenaline rush and had the biggest dick energy in existence. Maybe Mothman wouldn’t come back and maybe it was time to move on. 

“I think I’ve seen enough,” I chuckled, leaning in. We were this close to kissing when I heard a familiar voice. 

“¡Tengo que usar el baño! ¡Muévete!” My head shot up instantly and Rolo hit his nose on my chin. 

“Ah, ow- what the fuck-,” Rolo whispered, grabbing his nose. I winced at the secondary pain as I checked to see if he was okay. Thank God he wasn’t bleeding. 

“Oh my God, I am so sorry!” Fuck. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine, where were we?” He asked, sighing and giving me the same look he had used earlier, but my entire aura had already shifted. I gave him an apologetic look and he gave me one of annoyance in return. “Fuckin’, whatever,” he nearly spat, backing off from me. 

“So sorry, I just remembered something, sorry again,” I yelled as I ran through the people trying to find the source of the voice I had heard. 

“Oh, my god you can make out anywhere! ¡Tengo que usar el baño! ¡Por favor!” I heard him yell as he banged on the door with his fists. Suddenly I was speechless. There he was. Mothman. 

“Fuckin’ freak,” two girls, with what I could only assume was cocaine all over their noses, that came out the bathroom scoffed as they passed the legend himself. I didn’t have time to defend him, I had to get into that bathroom before the door locked. 

I pushed through the last few people and got through the door right before he clicked it shut. I had to get to him. I couldn’t wait. 

“¡Oi! It’s ocupado in here!” 

“It’s you,” I breathed out. He looked at me and gasped. 

“Oh, hi…, you?” he said. 

“Do you remember me?”

“Of… course, how could I forget you?” He asked. He began to shift his weight from one leg to the other in discomfort, and I felt slightly uneasy.

“What are you doing here?”

“At the party? Well I had to take a piss, ya know, open bathroom, I know the guy-.”

“You know Rolo?! And I meant just in civilization,” I was so perplexed. He was right here, he was using a human bathroom, well I guess he’s half man, but still. 

“Yeah, he was my roommate for hella long, and ya know-. Wait what?!”

“You know what, never mind, meet me by the fountain you kissed me at, I’ll give you some privacy, just don’t forget,” I requested, giving him a lingering kiss on his slightly fuzzy neck. “I’ll be waiting,” I whispered.

•

I sat down at the fountain and crossed my legs, and I uncrossed, and again I crossed my legs again trying to look “natural.” I then stood up and fixed my hair because sitting just didn’t feel right. I kept playing this out in my head since he’d swept me off my feet and suddenly I felt unprepared. Then he came out. 

“Hi,” I breathed out, looking at him up and down. 

“‘Sup,” he said with a nod. 

“I-I didn’t think I’d ever see you again,” I said, rubbing my hand behind my neck. 

“Well, I’m here. And you’re wearing a very… interesting outfit,” he said, gesturing to my costume. 

“Well I figured it made you notice me before, it ought to again, right?” I suddenly felt really dumb and embarrassed. What if he thought I’d been wearing this all the time like some psychopath?!

“W-well, I would’ve noticed you in anything,” he insisted. He sounded so unsure and so confused. 

“Really?” I asked, looking at his big black eyes. I just wanted to be wrapped in his wings, I’d be warm and secure. 

“Yeah, totally,” he shrugged. What a poet, oh my god I felt like I was gonna swoon. 

“Awe, thanks,” I snorted. Fuck. The perfect being said he would’ve noticed me in anything. Wow. 

“So, uh, what’d you mean back there? You know, the whole civilization thing?” He said, clearing his throat half way through. 

“Well, I can’t expect everyone to be accepting of- you know- you,” I said, gesturing to him in all his magnificence. “Not like I am.”

“Wha-? Oh. Ohhhhh. You think- oh,” he said, gesturing grandly. I saw his eyebrows rise and fall and his voice varied so much in one simple exchange. Exquisite. 

“I think what?” I asked, dazed by his essence. 

“You understand,” he said with a booming voice, posing like a superhero, “that I can't just come out any time. Well tonight is Halloween so no one is suspecting of me,” he said with a gesture to everyone in costumes. 

“Oh!” That made so much sense! I’m such a dope. God he’s so smart. 

“Yeah, yeah. It’s nice to meet people as me, you know? Not having to hide,” he said, sitting on the edge of the fountain, dipping his long fingers into the water, causing beautiful ripples to erupt. 

“I totally get that, yeah. By the way, how do you know Rolo?” I asked, sitting next to him and resting my head on his shoulder. I’m sure I heard wrong when he said roommates. 

“Oh! He, uh- he found me! Behind his house! Yeah, he found me back here after I crashed into his yard. I, uhhhh- I fell! Out of the sky! Because I was dehydrated! And he took care of me until I could leave!” This all made so much sense. 

“Wow, he is such a nice guy,” I said with in a breathy whisper. 

“Yup,” Mothman coughed out. Ugh, his mind. 

“So, I’ve been thinking about you, have you thought of me at all?” I asked, biting my lip and raising my head to look at his face. 

“Yup, yeah, think of you all the time,” he said with a large nod. Wow. All of my dreams were coming true. I rested on his shoulder again and intertwined our fingers. What a spiritual nut. It’s like all the tension in my body released through my hand at once. 

“Really?” I smiled so brightly at the thought of me being the one on his mind. 

“Totally.”

“Cool.”

“So, uh, wanna, I don’t know, come hang out at my apartment? I was gonna dip, ya know?” Mothman asked, turning his head towards me. My heart skipped a beat and I looked at him with all of my blood rushing to my face so fast, I thought I’d faint. 

“You have your own apartment?!” Wow, what a cultured man. 

“Yeah, it’s like two blocks from here,” he said, nodding to the west. Fuckin’ shit, spending the night with Mothman? Yes please. 

“Sure, lemme just tell my brother,” I said. 

“Tell him you’re going with, oh I don’t know any good names, uh, Lance, you know, a codename so we don’t risk people finding out I’m living amongst them,” he suggested. I giggled and nodded, typing out the message and sending it. 

“Okay, we’re good, let’s go,” I said excitedly, pulling us both up. “Are we gonna fly?”

“Uh, my wings never healed… from my accident,” he said, his head hanging low. “I’ve had to learn how to drive, now.” 

“Oh, that’s fine! Don’t worry, I won’t judge you for it!” I assured him. It was alright. It’s okay. So what he couldn’t fly? That didn’t bother me. Okay, maybe it did but I could live with it. For Mothman. 

•

When we pulled up to his apartment, he opened the door of his car for me. He said it was because it couldn’t be opened from the inside, but it still felt romantic. 

As we stepped into his apartment, I sighed. A nice studio apartment, the perfect cover for a secretive mothperson such as Mothman. 

“I like it,” I said, sitting on the edge of his bed after taking a look around. I traced shapes in his duvet and gave him longing eyes. “So, what do you wanna do?”

“I dunno. Wanna make out?” He asked, laying next to where I sat. I bit my lip and looked over at him, slightly shocked by how forward he was. So sure of himself, oh my God. 

“Okay,” I said with a small laugh. I laid next to him and he turned towards me. 

“Close your eyes,” he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. I felt a pair of slightly hairy and long hands gently place themselves on my face and a pair of soft, seemingly human lips touched main, suddenly and all at once, I felt that rush I felt all those years ago. Everything came rushing back and I felt the same longing I had been carrying with me for three years. I climbed on top of him and deepened the kiss. God put me on this earth to love Mothman, and damnit, that’s what I was going to do. 

•

“Mothman,” I said in a soft voice as I rested on his chest tracing shapes with my fingers like I did earlier with his bed. 

“Hmm?” he sleepily hummed. 

“Do you think we could ever make anything work between us?”

“What?” He sounded more awake now and I sighed disappointedly. “Uh, did you want to try?”

“I mean, I feel this unexplainable connection with you that I’ve been sitting on for so long. Long enough to know what I want,” I said, looking up at his face. 

“Well who would I be to deny us even a chance?” he asked with a chuckled, rubbing my back softly. “But,” God I hate buts. Not Mothman’s butt, but buts. 

“Yes?” I asked sheepishly, wincing and preparing for the blow. 

“You know what, never mind, we’ll talk about it later. Do you want me to drive you home?” I didn’t want to go home at all. All I got was a lousy make out session and some small talk. I wanted everything. Stupid Mothman. 

“Do you want me to go home?”

“I mean, it’s kind of late, don’t you think your brother will be worried?” He asked. Gosh I was such a fool, he wasn’t stupid at all. He’s just a considerate, kind soul. 

“Oh, yeah, right,” I sighed, getting up. “Actually, could you drive me to the park on 32nd and walk me from there?” I wanted to get as much Mothman time as possible before I left again. I was so scared he would leave again and that I’d never see him. 

“Oh, yeah. Sure,” he nodded. He opened the door for me and out we went. 

•

“So, any reason this park?”

“Well it’s the closest to my house and I like swings,” I chuckled, rubbing circles into Mothman’s hand with my thumb as we walked. 

“I’ll try to remember that for next time.”

“Next time?”

“You did say you wanted to make something work out, right?” He chuckled, looking over at me with those big black eyes that could make any cowboy melt in their boots. 

“Y-yeah,” I said with a wide smile. We walked over to the play set and sat down on the swings. We talked for what felt like minutes and hours all at the same time. I felt like everything was going so perfectly, but of fuckin course, Shiro called me. 

“Oh fuck, one sec” I groaned, answering the phone reluctantly. 

“Where in the great fuck are you?! It’s three in the morning! I thought you said Lance was bringing you home two hours ago!” I winced as he continued to give me an earful over speaker phone. 

“Sorry, we stopped at the park and got a little side tracked, Shiro, I’ll be there in five,” I promised. 

“You know what, I’m gonna meet you there. I’m gonna go have a little chat with this Lance, be there soon,” he said in a stern voice. My eyes went wide and Mothman physically shied away, shaking his head feverishly. 

“No, that’s fine, I’ll be home soon, bye!” I yelled, hanging the phone up quickly and looking at Mothman with a worried stare. 

“Uh, I gotta run, I’ll see you soon!” He quickly said, getting up and turning towards his car, “text me!”

“Wait!” I demanded. He jumped and turned around. 

“What?”

“Kiss me,” I requested, breathlessly. 

“Okay.”

I shut my eyes and he kissed me passionately just like I had imagined he would, right where I imagined he would. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside just like he was on the outside. 

“I love you,” I whispered as he ran away. 

“What?” he yelled, turning his head. 

“Good luck, you!” I yelled back. He gave me a thumbs up and my heart skipped a beat as I turned around and walked back to my house in a daze. That was until I saw Shiro’s car. 

•

After coming up with various excuses for Mothman, or “Lance”, Shiro let me be and I dreamt of him. God, I was lucky. Half Moth, half man,100% boyfriend material. We kept meeting up in secret after that, we had dates at night at the park, we went to his apartment for dinner and movie dates, I even stayed over once. But I never got to see what made him a man. I was becoming doubtful that I ever would. 

“Hey, Mothman,” I said, my head on his chest and a hand laying on his stomach while we watched Jaws. We’d grown used to have each other there. He was like this pillow and I felt like a teddy bear or something that was his to hold. It was the most perfect feeling. 

“What’s up?” He asked, pausing the movie and turning to me, obviously noticing my distress. 

“Uh, I was wondering...” 

“Yes? Whatever it is, you can tell me, babe,” he said, moving some hair out of my face gently. The little things he did still made me weak and he still never failed to make me happy, but I needed something more. 

“Are we ever gonna, ya know, move on?” I asked, gingerly rubbing his chest and looking at him with expecting eyes. 

“Ever what?” 

I rose my eyebrows at him suggestively and he rose his, seeming to finally understand. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” I chuckled. 

“Uh, I just, I don’t know if that’s, that’s such a good idea,” he was nervous. Why was he nervous? I would love him regardless of whatever it looked like. 

“What? Why not?”

“Well, I’m just not ready,” he shrugged. He was lying. I could tell he was lying. He was just as frustrated as me, why didn’t he just admit it? Was there something wrong with me? Why wasn’t he telling me the truth?

“You’re lying to me, Mothman.”

“What?”

“You’re lying.”

“You know what Keith, I think you should go home.”

“Excuse me?”

“Go home. I said I’m not ready, and I meant it, so go home. I can’t give you what you want,” he said, sitting up and handing me my jacket. 

“Fine, whatever,” I said, jumping out of his bed and heading right to the door. “I know you’re not telling the truth. Something’s up, and I’m gonna find out what.”

“Fine, whatever, just go,” he said exasperatedly. 

“Fine.”

•

A week passed before I saw or heard from Mothman and I was becoming impatient. Why couldn’t he just tell me what was wrong? Didn’t he trust me? Didn’t he love me? We’d never said it explicitly, sure, but I thought it went without saying. I thought we were more than words. 

I decided if this relationship was going to survive, I needed to be the one to resuscitate it. I drove down to his apartment complex to investigate. I didn’t see any sign of Mothman or his car the for thirty whole minutes, but just when I was about to give up, his car pulled into the lot. Then I saw him. I saw an unfamiliar a somewhat lanky person with shit brown hair, wearing jeans and a blue and white baseball tee come out of Mothman’s car. I squinted and tried to get a better look. He had his keys too! Was he cheating on me? Was he cheating on that person with me?!

“Fuckin shit!” I hopped out of my car and followed the person into the building as stealthily as I could and took the stairs to his floor to avoid being seen. I slammed my hand on the door and right as it unlocked, I barged in on the stranger who was standing at Mothman’s door, eating a Subway sandwich acting like he owned the place. 

“Who are you?!” I yelled. 

“¡PINCHE CABRON FREGADA DE LA MADRE!” The person yelled in a shrill scream as they dropped their sandwich, putting their hands over their mouth. 

“I asked who the fuck are you?!”

“Oh my God, Keith, it’s me! I’m so sorry!” the guy said, cowering away from me. Suddenly my heart began to shatter

“Who are you and why do you know me?” I asked in a quiet voice. 

“I’m Lance McClain, I’m your boyfriend. Or at least the person who wears the mask of your boyfriend,” he sighed. “I’ve wanted to tell you ever since thecostume party, but you were so excited about Mothman that I couldn’t do it. And then we got so far in, I’m so sorry.”

“It was all a lie?” I asked, feeling like the biggest idiot on the planet. 

“Keith, I’m so sorry.”

“Did you even love me?”

“Of course I did- I mean, I do! I love you so much!” He said, picking up his sandwich from between us and setting it on the table beside us. He then grabbed my hands, but I pulled them away. They weren’t the same. These were soft and human. “Keith, I promise, I’m the same person, just not half moth.” His eyes were pleading for me to believe him and I sighed. 

“Prove it.”

“What? How am-?”

“You know how, prove it,” I said, taking off my jacket and tossing it to the ground. 

“Keith, are you sure-?”

“Yes.” 

He gave me unsure eyes, as he approached me. I closed my eyes just liked he always asked me to, and he kissed me and finally something about all of this felt familiar. 

“You don’t have to keep your eyes closed anymore. There’s no point, you can see my face,” he whispered as he pulled away. For the first time ever, I saw his eyes. His real eyes. They were so blue, and his pupils were so small. So different from the mask. They were beautiful. He was beautiful. For the first time I saw him. I ran my hands through his hair; it was soft, shiny, and thick. He had small freckles across his nose and under his eyes. I was compelled to kiss every single one of them individually. Every ounce of regret and heartbreak began to melt away. This was the man I was in love with. Just, more fleshy. 

“Wow,” I said under my breath after studying his every feature. 

“What?” he asked, obviously nervous and blushing profusely. I was certainly glad that I was finally able to see I had the same effect on him that he had on me. 

“You’re beautiful,” I whispered. 

“It’s weird seeing you through me own eyes again. If I’m honest, the night you stayed over, I couldn’t fall asleep. You were too beautiful,” he replied, breathless. “It took everything in me not to wake you up with a million kisses that night, to not play with your hair, to not do anything that would have ruined this for you.”

“How could you ruin anything? I love you.”

“Fuck,” he said, his eyes suddenly darkened. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him, “Please tell me you still want to move forward,” he said with a low almost malicious laugh. I suddenly felt very much in danger. It was like a good danger. Like when you go cliff diving. God did that make sense? Fuck, adrenaline! That’s what it’s called! God, I had so much adrenaline running through my veins, just like the night I told him I wanted to be with him, the kind I had when I was going to kiss someone else. Fuck, that would’ve been bad. 

I crashed my lips onto his and closed the door with my foot. Fuckin’ finally. 

“This’ll sound weird, but can I call you Mothman, just this once?” I asked as we broke the kiss. 

“Fuck, call me whatever the hell you want, babe.”

“All-fuckin’-right.”

•

“Dios mío.”

“Yeah, what you said.” we were both lying down how we normally did, and something felt nice about touching his actual chest instead of the fur stuff. Then a very pressing matter found itself in my head. “Hey, where did you get such a realistic Mothman suit by the way?” 

“Huh? Oh, I got it online last year,” he admitted. suddenly I felt a kick in my chest. 

“What about three years ago?”

“What do you mean?”

“Never mind…” If Lance wasn’t the guy from three year ago…

“Wanna take a shower?” he asked, playing with my hair, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah let’s go,” I said with a smile, kissing his chest softly. 

“Hahahahaha, I just meant you, but okay,” he said with a blush. Oh my God, I’m in love with a nerd. I chuckled and got up, offering my hand to him. 

“Come on, you can show me how you get that hair of yours so soft.”

“Well it all starts from the roots-.”

 

The End.

~

Bonus:

“Keith!” Shiro exclaimed, giving me a hug. He and Adam chose to be firefighters this year for the party and as much as I wanted to call them, I couldn’t. Not while Lance and I were standing there, dressed like Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. “Oh my God, Lance you got him out of the space cowboy shitshow.”

“Wow, thanks, Shiro!” I said sarcastically. “It’s good to see you and Adam, though.” And it really was good to see them. After I moved in with Lance back in August, we’d just lost track of time and I hardly saw my brothers. Everything was going so good. 

“I burned that thing the second he brought it out,” Lance gagged. Everyone laughed and I rested my head on his shoulder, sipping on whatever it was that was in my cup, slightly dazed. What a difference a year makes. 

 

 

-Mothman’s Point of View-

I stared in through the window and put my hand out longingly. Keith finally moved on, after all this time. I was glad he was happy, but it still hurt. We could never be, we were from different worlds, and I just had to keep telling myself that, keep remembering that he could never be happy with me. 

“Te amo por siempre, Keith.” I whispered, taking one last glance at the love of my life before flying away. Klance is canon king, Mothy. Klance is canon king.


End file.
